a guiding star
by reindeerguardian
Summary: when may finds herself in the ever after for good,she finds her mind wandering towards pumpkin mayxpumpkin rated T for suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

A guiding star

May bird was twenty three years old when she died. So when she found herself back at the old lake in the woods, she had an idea of what had happened. She looked down at herself. gray and translucent. She didn't float. She remembered pumpkin saying it took time for mew spirits to float. She drifted in the door to the old movie theatre. She was relieved to see dimly lit specters occupying the seats. Last time she had died bo cleevil had taken over and there was no one in there.

She continued out into the spectroplex. the beach was bustling and lively, no pun intended, she climbed into one of the boats and pushed off. after a while she came to a sign hanging on a gnarled tree:

Fiery fork 18 miles, belle morte 1,300,017 miles. She remembered her first boat ride in the Ever After. She was with pumpkin then. She looked at the zipping stars in the sky, trying to figure out which one was him. Her heart longed for him, still as it was

When she arrived in Belle Morte, may noticed she'd begun to levitate. She floated quickly and silently down the sidewalk. Few spirits glanced her way but the ones that did thought there was something familiar about that dark haired girl. She continued out of the city until she saw the beehive house. A familiar figure stood in the doorway. "kitty!" may cried running as fast as she could. He leapt into her arms. They hugged for what could have been eternity until a familiar voice interrupted them.

" zzz we've been waiting for you." Aristsa said.

May was surprised to see her friends already there. She was greeted with hugs and laughter. Fabbio had started crying "my a little a may isa not so little anymore!" only lucius greeted her with a scowl and she didn't understand why. Arista suddenly said what was on everybody's mind.

" zzz now my dear, how did get here if you don't mind telling us so?" may gave them a sad look.

" all right. Well, I'd stayed up late at a friend's house. But I had to go to work this morning. While I was driving I fell asleep. My car drifted into the other lane where a huge diesel truck smashed into me." She looked at the ground. " the next thing I knew, I was here." Fabbio cried some more Beatrice gave her a hug. Even lucius, who'd been ignoring her, seemed sympathetic. Somber kitty looked at them all, licked May's cheek and went off to the garden to find legume.

They stayed up late that night laughing, crying, playing Uno and go fish. Fabbio cheated. They discussed old times, new ones, catching up. Spoke of bo cleevil in whispers until may reminded them he was gone. They talked about pumpkin and his goofiness. Until, eventually, they all retired for the night.

May couldn't sleep. Even with kitty curled up next to her. Her mind drifted to pumpkin. She hoped he was still looking down on her. She missed him. She loved him she realized with a pang of sorrow. Now he was gone forever. She wished she could tell him one last time, how she felt. These were May's last thoughts before falling asleep.

Yes I love pumpkin x may. That's basically what this story is about.


	2. Chapter 2

May woke up and yawned, staring at the chandelier above her head. She could barely make out those three little letters in the dust, untouched by time, as the Ever After didn't like change. She traced them with her ghostly fingers. She traced them in her mind.

_P.O.D._

Pit Of Despair, the old amusement park. May smiled at the thought. She stroked somber kitty absentmindedly, thinking of _him_. She headed into the kitchen, where Arista and Beatrice were making breakfast. _Not that ghosts needed to eat_, she thought. Fabbio sat at the table, petting one of somber kitty and legume's kittens. He smiled at her through his mustache. A comical sight.

"where's lucius?" may asked, noticing he was missing.

"he's zz outside z why don't you talk him into coming in my dear? Zzzz" Arista suggested his antennae twitched knowing lucius thoughts were on her.

"hey." She smiled floating down beside him on the steps outback. He nodded in response.

"sooo… what are you doing out here, all by yourself?" he looked up at her, blonde hair swaying in the undead breeze, and shrugged. "I dunno, just wanted t be by myself I guess, might as well get used to it." He sighed. May's brow furrowed in confusion.

"why? You're not alone all the time. You've got Beatrice and fabbio, and Arista, and kitty…" she went on down the list. He sighed.

"it's still not the same as having you." May only stared open mouthed at him blushing slightly, as she knew what he meant. They sat in an awkward silence for a while before may could think of something to say.

"lucius, you know we'll always be friends. No matter how old I am." He looked at her in grief.

"I want more than that." He almost whispered. "don't you remember how it used to be?" he asked "back when you were thirteen, and everything felt …right." He sighed. "even before that, when we first met, and you were ten, I liked you, may. I almost thought that..." he looked at her, and may thought he was going to start crying. "I thought you liked me back."

May was speechless. How could she explain? "I did!" she almost shouted. "I did I really did. But," she looked up at the zipping stars. "but _people _grow up, and move on. And so did I." she smiled at him trying to let him down gently.

"and you should too." He looked at the ground. "besides, I think you and _Beatrice _would be awfully adorable." He looked up at her, a bit surprised.

"you do?"

"cross my heart and hope to die." He grimaced at the lame attempt of a joke.

"maybe I'll ask her out." He said almost to himself. Then he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye "if that's ok with you."

"go for it."

And the two floated back inside, to enjoy breakfast with the others. (she noticed later on lucius seemed to be chatting it up with the book smart babe)

Later that night, may lie awake, staring at the chandelier, with kitty curled in the blankets around them.

_P.O.D._ she thought before falling asleep.

_~ dream sequence~_

May looked around her, she was shrouded in darkness, nothing was visible in the black cloud of night darkness gave way to. "hello?" she called but only her echo responded.

"helloo—oo!" she called again. Then she saw something. A bright, hot ball of piercing white light. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few minutes before peeking. May gasped at the figure before her. the lopsided head, the sunken black eyes, the tuft oh hair that waved at her forlornly in the non-existent wind. Tears pricked at her eyes as she managed to find her voice.

"pumpkin?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Pumpkin?"

May breathed, unsure of what she was seeing. He nodded. Tears pricked at her eyes as she rushed towards him. He was real. She touched him, feeling the familiar zaps of electricity rush along her spine as she hugged him. And he held her back.

"Hi May." He said softly, looking her over. Her mind flooded with questions. Hadn't he been a star? He'd sacrificed himself to save the Ever After, hadn't he? How was he here now? Or….was this all just a dream? He smiled at her, crooked mouth jutting out to the sides.

"I missed you." She smiled. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop.

"I missed you too." He brushed her hair back out of her face, looking her in the eyes. She was going to ask him what was going on, how he was here, if any of this was even real or simply her imagination running wild. But before she could say anything, he grinned.

"You're uh, probably wondering what's going on here, huh?" she nodded her head vigorously, eyes wide. He grinned, his eyes looked so sad when he did.

"It was the Lady," he said as though he himself couldn't believe it. "She came to me, in the sky when I just a star. She told me that on account of my bravery," he shook his head, amazed with himself. "That on account of my bravery, she'd grant me one wish." He looked her in the eye, with the same sad expression on his face.

"What did you wish for?" May asked, taking a step towards him.

"I wished I could see you again." A sad, small smile played on his lips. "And she said I could. But only in your dreams." May could only smile, as he hugged her. He was crying, and May found that she was too.

"I'm glad I could see you again, Pumpkin." She said. They were walking, well, floating, in the woods, the woods back in Briery Swamp. If the pair had been listening, they would've heard the trees whispering excitedly to one another.

_That's May Bird_ one tree murmured.

_Who's that ghost?_ A sapling asked his mother, gesturing a leave towards Pumpkin. The mother, who happened to be the wisest, and oldest, a Magnolia whispered to her little one.

_He is her guiding star. _

The trees watched in a murmured silence as the two floated amongst their branches, laughing quietly to themselves and recalling old times. Not daring to disturb the silence, knowing that not everything good came from situations this girl had herself into. They watched the stars, and feared knowing that there was one star up there, bent on cold revenge.

_Later…_

May and Pumpkin were lying on their backs in beds of pine needles. Deep into late night conversation. May sat up, and he joined her in this sitting position. She turned to him.

"Will you sing for me pumpkin?" her eyes locked on his as the gap between them closed, and he kissed her. They pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together. Their translucent blue glow illuminating the darkness of the woods.

"Whatever made you think I wasn't, before?"

**Aww! Isn't the fluffiness heartwarming? Sorry for taking so long. School just gets in the way of everything. I'm putting off algebra for you guys. Anyways, I was re-reading the series, and I realized that there is a lot of May x Pumpkin stuff in there. Especially in the first book, where they're travelling through the catacombs and along the beach, and when they're in that hotel together. It's such a good series… sigh, what I would give for a movie. Oh yeah, Bo Cleevil's coming back, so be prepared ;)**


End file.
